Chaos Magic & Dark Rainbows
by UltimateSTH
Summary: An oneshot collection of the adventures of Sonic, Twilight, Shadow and Rainbow as they tackle any challenges that come their way, no matter how serious or silly it may be. Twisonic and Shadash.


A loud blows and explosion were heard as four anthros were knocked into rocks, despite the seemingly painful landing and their apparent injured state, they didn't seemed actually hurt but more annoyed.

One of those anthros was a male Navy hedgehog with sharp spikes and green emerald eyes. He was wearing a white t shirt and black jeans with a black and red jacket, boots and gloves, he also has some golden rings in his wrist and ankles and a bright green bandanna. He immediately dust himself off once he recovered and went to a purple anthro.

This anthro was a female Lavender alicorn with dark purple mane and tail with a magenta and light purple streak in those as well, purple eyes, long royal looking wings and cutie marks in her butt (that wasn't noticed because of her clothes) and palms in the shape of a magenta star with five smaller white stars around it. She was wearing a blue tank top with a magenta star similar to her cutie mark in her chest, blue jeans, pink sneakers and a golden crown.

She also recovered from the attack and was helped by the blue hedgehog to clean herself off from the attack, the two started checking each other for any serious damage.

On the other two anthros.

One of them was a female cyan pegasus with rainbow colored mane and tail, magenta eyes, normal looking wings and a cutie mark also in her butt and palms the shape of a white cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt. She wears a white t shirt with her cutie mark in the front, a blue jacket, yoga pants with rainbow lightning bolts, rainbow wristbands, and blue sneakers with a lightning bolt on them.

The other one was a black and red hedgehog with more fur than the other hedgehog, he even has white chest fur. He wears a red t shirt with a black jacket which has a strange red spiral symbol in the shoulders, black pants, advanced shoes that look like they could expel fire and black fingerless gloves, his shoes and gloves had some red and black attachments to it that also contained golden rings.

The cyan pegasus immediately went to the dark hedgehog, checking for any wounds, the dark hedgehog got annoyed at this but nevertheless he couldn't stop her until she finished checking him for injuries, once she stopped the dark hedgehog got revenge by trying to check her for her injuries and eventually he stopped, he knew she was relatively fine but he still wanted revenge for earlier...and maybe he was a teeny bit worried, but he will never admit it.

Once everyone recovered they began to talk.

"Ok, i know we been through worse than this but still, is any of you hurt?" Asked the blue hedgehog.

"Not so much, these robot may be strong and plentiful but they still no match for us, still they're causing us some troubles" Said the purple alicorn.

"They messed up my clothes, i already tend to get my outfit torn apart a lot, i don't need this shit" Said the rainbow haired pegasus clearly pissed off.

"And explain me why do you tend to break your clothes? Is it because you train a lot? Because you're gonna do something stupid despite our warnings? Is it because you and shad tend to-" The blue hedgehog was cut off by the pegasus

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME OR PLACE TO TALK ABOUT THAT!" Yelled the pegasus.

"Ok sorry, i'm a little pissed of right now" Said the blue hedgehog apologizing.

"Ugh, me too, i'm also in a bad mood" The pegasus apologized as well.

"It's nice for you two to leave the egos aside and avoid a very bad fight like those in the past, especially in this situation" Said the purple alicorn.

"Hmpf, took you two long enough" Said the black hedgehog.

"Don't talk mister, you are just as bad as this two when it comes to egos, mister ultimate lifeform" Said the alicorn.

The dark hedgehog growled in response.

"Well, now that everyone is fine, we have to think a plan to beat them" Said the blue hedgehog.

"Going rushing into these guys it's not a good idea, we may be stronger than them but they also are strong enough to hurt us, with that number advantage they're very handy at attacking us relentlessly without giving us a chance to counter attack, it's way we are getting our flanks handed to us by these guys" Spoke the alicorn.

"Then that means we have to find a way to separate them and pick them off one by one" Spoke the black hedgehog.

"That sounds like the strategy the villains usually use...even then there's too many of them, we can't just divide them into one and finish that one off, it will take too long and they probably gonna find us" Said the pegasus.

"Well, we could divide them into smaller groups and finish them off with one attack for each group, that be easier, quicker and once we destroy enough small groups we can end what's left of them together, what do you guys say?" Spoke the blue hedgehog.

"I like it when you try to be strategic like that...i'm in" Said the alicorn.

"Good enough for me, let's wreck them" Said the pegasus cracking her knuckles.

"Heh, you actually have a good idea faker" Spoke the black hedgehog, he didn't meant it in a mean spirited way though, more as a joke manner.

The blue hedgehog smirked at his friends and special someone/somepony support and cracked his knuckles.

"Well, time to send those robotic fakers to the scrap yard were they belong!" Boasted the blue hedgehog and the other people shared his enthusiasm as well.

Then they turned around to see a legion of robots and androids, the robots resembled the blue hedgehog while the androids resembled the black hedgehog.

A red robot who resembled the other robots, only that the others were blue and grey while this one was red and gold.

"So, see you still haven't given up, you pest are hard to kill" Spoke the red robot.

"You are one to talk, i lost count of how many times i have exterminated you and your brothers, but it seems you don't give up either, i already got an idea of where you get that from" Taunted the blue hedgehog.

the red robot crackled with electricity for a small second.

"This shall be your grave, Sonic" Spoke the red robot coldly to the hedgehog he resembled.

Sonic smirked.

"Come on, Shadow, Twilight and Rainbow, let's break them down to pieces" Spoke Sonic to the black hedgehog, alicorn and pegasus.

"Yeah!" The three roared.

And the battle continued.

* * *

 _ **This is my longest oneshot for this crossover yet, i finally reached 1k words!...yay.**_

 _ **Hey there, you maybe wondering what this is, well it's a oneshot collection of two of my favorite STH X MLP couples, Twisonic and Shadash.**_

 _ **I know, seems weird compared to what it usually is, doesn't it? Well if you don't like this couples you can comfortably leave, nobody is forcing you to read this.**_

 _ **Anyways, as you can see the MLP characters are anthro and have cutie marks in their palms, this is because you can't easily see the cutie marks with them wearing clothes so changes had to be made.**_

 _ **The designs for the characters are based on fanon and canon ones, Sonic wears that black and red outfit done by nancher in deviantart with a little changes (the golden rings added), because i love it so much.**_

 _ **Twilight's outfit is the one made by ss2sonic, because like Sonic's i love it so much, has a few things added but it's sorta the same.**_

 ** _Rainbow's outfit it's her equestria girls current outfit, only worn by anthro dash instead of human dash, i like it so i added it._**

 ** _Shadow's one is sorta a generalization of lots of his fanmade outfits, it's simple but works for me._**

 ** _This one shot collection pulls elements from distinct branches of these two franchises, like here were i use the brotherhood of metallix from Sonic The Comic or fleetway sonic comics as they're sometimes called, of course i may change them a tad._**

 ** _I also gonna use headcanons for this one shot collection, so you been warned._**

 ** _The one shots may range from silly to serious, from depressing to crack (maybe sexual too), i may bump the rating to M if necessary._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy them, see ya later._**


End file.
